


Fitz or Simmons?

by Madwolf023



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One will survive. Who will it be? Fitz or Simmons?</p>
<p>This was written before the last episode of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz or Simmons?

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for tumblr.
> 
> Besides that, send me Skimmons prompts for a thirty day of Skimmons!
> 
> My tumblr is Madwolf023prompts.

**FITZ**

The D.W.A.R.F’s were not made for assassinations. When Fitz had originally created them, leaders in S.H.I.E.L.D had asked about their use in the field of battle, taking out high priority targets. Fitz had instantly shot those ideas down. Now? It was almost ironic how easily Fitz had converted them. But that was because his moral compass was dead. She had sacrificed herself to make sure that Fitz would live.

_Water poured into the box-like tomb. Fitz and Simmons had created an opening, large enough for one person at a time. Unfortunately the time it took one of them to get out, the other would almost certainly die. Neither one wanted to be the one to survive. It would kill them inside. Fitz was arguing with Simmons, trying very desperately to get her to be the one to go. In the end he didn’t have a choice. Simmons had somehow secured a Night-Night Pistol (Fitz refused to call it any other name) and with a quick sorry shot Fitz twice in the chest, with well practiced aim. The next thing Fitz remembered was Skye hovering above him, asking where Simmons was._

He didn’t cry. Crying would come later. Now he was focused. Ward must die. Fitz had been so blind when everyone else had been able to see. He typed in the code, setting the target. As he said, Ward must die.

**SIMMONS**

She had to respect his last wish. Even to the end, he had believed in Ward. She remembered his exact words. _I still believe in Ward._ The last words he said before pushing Simmons out of the box that they had landed in the water in. She lived and he died.

_Water poured into the box-like tomb. Fitz and Simmons had created an opening, large enough for one person at a time. Unfortunately the time it took one of them to get out, the other would almost certainly die. Neither one wanted to be the one to survive. It would kill them inside. Fitz was arguing with Simmons, trying very desperately to get her to be the one to go. In the end he didn’t have a choice. When Simmons argued, Fitz pulled out a Night-Night Pistol (Fitz refused to call it any other name) and, saying I still believe in Ward, shot Simmons once. The next thing Simmons knew was Skye hovering above her, asking where Fitz was._

Simmons had broken down. She refused to let the team kill Ward. She had to look him in the eye and ask. Ask him why. Because that was what Fitz wanted.


End file.
